Therapy Leads To Something More
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 24 year old Troy Bolton found his wife Sharpay cheating on him with his best friend Chad now at 25 he tries Therapy and he didn't mean to fall in love with his Therapist. Find out what happens, Rated M for Sexual Contact and more.
1. Chapter 1 The First Session

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 The first Session]<strong>

**_24 year old Troy Bolton walked into his house after coming back from the gym to find clothes on the living room ground. He looks around confused and hears moaning upstairs thinking something happened to his wife and he runs upstairs and opens his bedroom door to see his so called best friend Chad Danforth having sex with his wife he thought loved him on their bed, not the guest room bed their bed that they spent nights making love._**

**_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? He hissed at the two._**

**_They stare at him in shock and cover them and Sharpay sees her husbands now icy dark blue eyes staring into her hazel brown ones in anger._**

**_"Troy let's talk about this please. She said now sobbing._**

**_Troy glares at them both and Chad gets dressed and Troy grabs his wrist hard and pushes him out of their house._**

**_Sharpay stares at Troy while putting on her clothes._**

**_"Baby, please let's talk about this. She said grabbing his arm but he just pushes her off._**

**_Troy tells her to get out and never come back. She packs all of her stuff and they will talk about their son John in a week but he's staying with Troy for now._**

**_He sighs and glares at their bed feeling sick._**

Troy wakes up from his nightmare once again in two months, He gets out of bed and takes a cold shower and then gets dressed a few hours later waiting for his best friend from college to come over.

He still can't get over his now ex wife who he got a divorce about a year ago cheating on him with and his now ex best friend who is now with his ex wife, he hasn't talked to both of them and he doesn't planned to.

His now 5 year old son is now his and only his because Sharpay said in court that she gives all her rights to Troy.

He was really happy about that and so was John.

Troy lives in Albuquerque New Mexico, works at his old high school called East High as a English teacher. He makes a lot of money by doing that and his son goes to East Elementry school.

His best friend who is like his little sister Tanner Shep walks into his house around 2:30.

She sees her best friend in the kitchen and hugs him from behind.

"Hey Troysie are you ready today? She asked him reminding him that today was his first session with the therapist that Tanner set him up with and she said that she knew this person because she a cousin and she's the best therapist of all time in Albuquerque.

He nods sighing and they both go to Tanner's Audi car and they drive to downtown Albuquerque and drive upto a place called Albuquerque Life Center and Troy sighs not sure about what he's doing but he's ready for anything.

They find a place to park and they walk into the Center and They sign in and wait in the waiting room.

Troy sees other people waiting for other therapists that are planning to help them some how and all Troy can think about is who is going to be his.

Just then a very gorgeous Spanish Woman around 24 or 23 walks out of a room with a notebook wearing a nice short black dress that is tank dress, it fits her skinny but curve figure that fits her like glue, with a light blue belt aorund her waist, you can see that she has a big chest with most guys that work there try so hard not to look at, She has long dark brown hair almost like it's black that shows off her tanned features and her chocolate brown eyes just makes her face look great, She has a little makeup that makes her even more stunning. She's wearing black Prada pumps that makes her even more gorgeous.

Troy stares at the beautiful woman wondering if he will have her.

He turns to Tanner and sees her smiling brightly and gets up and hugs the spanish beauty making Troy confused.

He sees them pull back and he sees the woman stare at him with a nice smile showing off her white teeth and he stands up walking over to them and she sticks her hand out so he shake it.

"Hello you must be Troy Bolton the next person i'm working with hello I'm Doctor Montez and I will be working with you today. She said in her strong but angelic French accent that Troy found really sexy.

He nods shaking her hand feeling sparks go through his body then he lets go her hand smiling slightly.

"Okay nice to meet you, I guess your Tanner's cousin? He asked trying to sound like he's breathing which he's having a hard time doing just looking at her.

Gabriella nods smiling and Tanner tells Troy that she will pick him up when its over then she leaves and they both go into Gabriella's office.

Troy sits down in the chair that's in her office and he looks around and sees pictures a few things and he sees Doctor Montez's deck has pictures of people and he sees one picture of her and Tanner together laughing and hugging each other.

Gabriella sees Troy staring at the pictures and she smiles as she sits in her chair that's not at her deck with her notebook and a pen in her hand.

She crosses her legs making Troy stare at her long tan legs but then he stares at her face and smiles slightly.

She stares into his blue eyes smiling shyly but then sighs comfortingly seeing the slight shyness in his face.

"So, um I guess we should start, I'm Gabriella Montez by the way but I'm also Doctor Montez so you can call me Gabriella or Doctor if you want Troy. She said smiling at him.

Troy nods listening to everything she said.

"So I got a little backround idea of why your here, you found your now ex wife Sharpay Evans cheating on you with your now ex best friend Chad Danforth right? She asked him.

"Yes that's right, I'm not use to telling people about my problems only my family and Tanner so it's hard to talk about this. He said sighing.

"I understand I get this all the time so if you don't feeling like telling me how you feel here ,I do make house rounds so we could meet at your house sometime if you like and you can make a apointment at anytime and I will be waiting since I'm signed to only work with you by Tanner's request if that helps you. She said nicely.

"Thanks that makes me feel a little better. Troy said smiling at her softly making her nod smiling back at him.

"Do you want to try to telling me what happened between all of you that day? She asked him nicely.

Troy stares into her eyes unsure and sighs and he looks down as Gabriella sees this and writes something down on her notepad then looks back at him and sees him staring at her.

"It's fine you don't have to tell me today if you don't want to you can come back next week or tomorrow just let me know. She said giving him her card with her number on it.

Troy sighs taking it from her and slightly smiles at her and he puts the card in his wallet.

"I want to tell you but I just don't know how to start sorry. He said looking away from her.

She sees this and writes something down on the notepad and stares at him seeing tears coming down his face.

Gabriella grabs something and hands it to Troy and he takes it and wipes his face still upset.

" Don't be sorry Troy, I understand it's hard for some people to deal with the kind of pain you or anybody else is feeling,If you don't want to answer this it's fine I understand but I just want to ask you how are you feeling these days after dealing with the end of your marriage with Sharpay? She said softly trying to not sound rude.

Troy thinks about what she asked him and he starts really thinking about how he felt that day and how he's feeling now.

"I, I feel like a bus ran over my body three times and all I can do is think about that she messed everything up I wake up sweating because I have that day playing in my head over and over again. He said sighing.

Gabriella wrote all of that down and stares at him.

"When you have that day playing in your head do you ever wonder why she did this to you and your son John? She asked him.

He nods and stares at her as she whites that down.

"Why are you writing this down? He asked confused.

"I write all of the things down when I meet a new person who needs help so I can put into my filecase so next time we can go back to what we were talking about and soon when I get to know them I won't need to write anything more unless you need to talk about something else that's on your mind.

He nods understanding her.

"Can I ask you something or is that wrong to ask the therapist something? Troy asked unsure.

She giggles softly making Troy's heart skip a beat a little.

"It's fine, you can ask me anything, what's on your mind? She said smiling at him.

"What made you go into Therapy? He asked nicely.

"Well, my family have always been the big shots, my dad is a huge Lawyer in New York where he owns more then one law firm, my mom and dad got divorced when I was in 9th grade and he lives in New York while my mom now lives in Paris where she owns her own Fashion magazine and she owns her own fashion line and she's heard all over the world. My mom always wanted me to follow in her footsteps but I wanted to do my own thing.

Troy nods really listening to her.

"I grew up with two older brothers, three younger sisters and a twin sister so we always wanted to do different things.

My oldest brother Rico is 28 years old and he's a Doctor in Boston with his wife Raina who is also a lawyer and they are now having their second child in about three months, They have a daughter that's 5 years old named Abbilyn and she just like my brother, she's a great girl I love her.

My second older brother is named Carlo who is about two years older than I am and he's 27 years old and he's a French teacher at U of A college but he's also gay so he just got married to his partner Frankie Johns a year ago and Frankie is a Art teacher at East High and they love each other so much and my family loves him so much and they just adopted their first daughter WilaJanyBanks last year and she came from a bad past so they wanted a child so they found her when she only 13 years old and she fell in love them and she didn't care if she had two dads she justed wanted to be loved so everybody was pleased when brought her home and then she became a Montez who is now 14 years old and she's so cute she's in 9th grade at East High and she's a smart girl and they all live in Albuquerque also.

Troy smiles as she talks about her family and nods still listening.

"Wila and my twin daughters who are 14 years old are like best friends almost like sisters, Their names are TamminRosalieMontez and TrinityGabrielleMontez(Both played by Shenae Grimes from 90210 and Degrassi if you've seen those shows) and before you ask no I didn't have them I adopted them a year from being in a foster home and they have tan skin, skinny figure, now redish blond short hair since before they wanted something new done to their look, they have hazel brown eyes and to me they are way to skinny they are like models who are like sticks and they have a nice figure. I'm single and I haven't dated anybody since I stared doing this or high school. She said smiling at him.

He smiles at her really glad that she's not married or had kids by some man but he shouldn't be thinking about this he doesn't even know her that well.

"My twin sister Blair Montez was a singer and actress on broadway but she didn't like doing that so much so she became a Actress and model in LA and she's just got married two months ago to her long term boyfriend Tyler Johns(Random guy) who is not famous for doing anything but being with her but he is a English teacher at UCLA and they lives in LA.

Troy nods surpised that she had alot of sister and brother in laws with kids.

"My three younger sisters are all fraternal triplets named Evlyn,Ryann with two Ns, and TinsleyAnn (Played by Selena Gomez,Demi Lovato and Miranda Cosgrove) and they are all 22 years old and they are living in here in Albuqerque going to U of A to study music and acting and they live in different dormrooms.

He nods enjoying hearing her talk in her accent.

"I'm 25 years old the same age as Blair and I went to East High in high school and after high school I went to Stanford to study to go into Therapy because I was the kind of person that liked to help people and I just thought I'm really happy and I make a living out of this and I love what I do.

He stares at her shocked.

"You went to East High? He asked her still in shock. She nods staring at him confused.

"Yes, is there a problem as to going to that school? She asked him.

"No, it's just that I went to East High, I work there as a English teacher now but I was caption of the basketball team and I was dating Sharpay all through high school but I never really saw you there.

She stares at him shocked.

"Your _The _Troy Bolton of the wildcat basketball team? wow I can't believe this I always wanted to talk to you but you were popular and I was just this loner who stayed unknown. we were in the same homeroom class together I was the girl behind you who never looked up or talked to anybody. She said feeling her shyness coming back.

Troy stares at her trying to think about his homeroom class and he remembers that there was one girl that wore alot of black and she never really hung out with people and she did look cute to him but he was with Sharpay.

"I do remember you, you always wore black and you never talked. He said. She looks at him shocked that he remembered how she dressed in high school.

"I can't believe you looked at me nobody ever looked or talked to me and you were always with this blond hair girl. She said suprised but she frowns when she sees the sad look in his eyes and sighs.

"I'm sorry that must have been your wife I'm sorry Troy I should have never said that. She sighs looking away frowning.

Troy stares at her amazed that she cares about his feeling even if she's a therapist he always pictured therapist to not care about people's feelings just to get their job done and help the next person.

"Um, Gabriella? He asked.

Gabriella turns back to him and nods.

"I'm fine, you don't have to feel bad I just hate that name so much it makes me sad. Troy said sighing.

Gabriella grabs Troy's stong hand and felt sparks go through her body but ignored the feeling, seeing him stare at her in a daze she stares into his blue eyes trying to find something to say but shakes her head reminding herself what she was going to say.

"Troy, I know it's hard for you to hear that name but were going to work on that more and hopefully it won't be hard anymore.

She said smiling softly as he stares at her and he smiles at her softly making her blush a little but covers it up and lets go of his hand.

Troy felt a cold feeling as she let go of hand and felt safe to be in her embrace but he knows that he can't feel this way.

"So, um are you going to come back again Troy? She asked him.

"Yes I think I will how about next week the same day as today and time, is that fine? He asked.

She nods and marks the apointment and they both get up and they shake each other's hand and Troy leaves her office and signs out and walks out and sees his best friend and Gabriella's cousin Tanner Shep waiting for him in her car and he gets in and they drive off.

**With Gabriella in her office in her POV.**

I can't believe a guy like Troy Bolton thought I was cute in high school and to see him pain like is by stupid bitch Sharpay Evans and sun of bitch Chad Danforth made me feel his pain like when I saw my brother's getting married by their loves and my own twin sister getting married two months ago it's hard to deal with that.

"I hope to see Troy again next week. I said in my head smiling as I sit back at my desk finishing my work that I did before.

**End of Gabriella's POV.**

With Troy after Tanner dropped him off at his house.

**Troy's POV.**

I walked into my Penthouse in East Downtown Albuquerque that I bought last year after the divorce with Sharpay Evans, damn I hate that fucking name, she messed up my life by falling in love with her fucking cheating ass, stop it Troy, you went to therapy for this.

"God I'm glad I did because I got to see the once shy but Gabriella Montez that went to East High with me turn into the most gorgeous,sexist and beautiful woman I have ever seen .

She was like a goddess in her outfit and the way she grew up looking like that was just amazing to me. I just wanted to walk up to her and crash my lips on hers wondering how her lips felt on mine, god I can't feel like this now I have a son who is 5 years old and I don't want him to think that I moved on so fast after being married to that witch god I hate her and her son of a bitch boyfriend who I thought was my brother not just my best friend and he mistakingly messed up our friendship thinking I would forgive him for his bullshit ways. God stop it Troy calm down. I sigh closing the front door.

I walk into the kitchen to see my 5 year old son eating something while talking to my brother Matt Bolton and my sister in law Desire I know it's a stange name but I love her.

"Hey, guys I see you picked my son up from Cody's house. I said walking over to my son John and he smiles brightly at me and hugs me and I hug him back and kiss his hair.

"Hey, daddy where were you? John asked me while looking into my matching blue eyes like his.

"I had to go to a little meeting son, that's all how was Cody's sleepover? I asked him while getting a water bottle from the freezer. Don't ask I didn't it Tanner did it the last time she came over.

"It was fun, we went to the zoo then we went to the park and then we played video games. He said squealing really happy.

We have chuckle at how happy he's being.

"Thanks great son why don't you go put your stuff in your room and then clean it like I asked you to before you went to Cody's sleepover young man. I said giving him a stern look and he runs off upstairs.

Desire giggles at how cute he gets then she turns to me and gives me a look and I sigh.

"Hey, now where were you really at Bolton? She asked me not buying the meeting part.

"I went to downtown with Tanner that's all. I said half lying.

She shakes her head.

"I don't believe you Troy I know you were with Tanner because I saw her car drive off after you got out now why don't we all go into the livingroom and talk. She said grabbing Matt's hand as they walk into the livingroom.

I sigh and walk into the livngroom not ready for this.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2 Second Session,Something Deep

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Second Session,Something Deep]<strong>

**_24 year old Troy Bolton walked into his house after coming back from the gym to find clothes on the living room ground. He looks around confused and hears moaning upstairs thinking something happened to his wife and he runs upstairs and opens his bedroom door to see his so called best friend Chad Danforth having sex with his wife he thought loved him on their bed, not the guest room bed their bed that they spent nights making love._**

**_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? He hissed at the two._**

**_They stare at him in shock and cover them and Sharpay sees her husbands now icy dark blue eyes staring into her hazel brown ones in anger._**

**_"Troy let's talk about this please. She said now sobbing._**

**_Troy glares at them both and Chad gets dressed and Troy grabs his wrist hard and pushes him out of their house._**

**_Sharpay stares at Troy while putting on her clothes._**

**_"Baby, please let's talk about this. She said grabbing his arm but he just pushes her off._**

**_Troy tells her to get out and never come back. She packs all of her stuff and they will talk about their son John in a week but he's staying with Troy for now._**

**_He sighs and glares at their bed feeling sick._**

Troy wakes up yet again from his nightmare again. He remembers telling his brother and sister in law about his apointment with Doctor Montez and they were really happy for him. Troy turns to see that it's 1:30 in the morning and he goes into his wallet and sees the card that Gabriella gave him and sees her cell phone number on it and calls it knowing he might wake her up and he waits for a answer.

"_Hello? he heared her say in a soft voice._

"Hi, Gabriella sorry if I woke up it's Troy Bolton and I just woke up from that nightmare again.

Gabriella sits up from her couch and smiles hearing Troy's voice but remembers that she's helping him.

_"Do you want me to come over and talk because I was just watching a movie but I guess I fell asleep it's fine I know you can't leave your son so do you? She asked._

"Can you? I hate to bug you but I will give you my address. He said to her and he gives her his address and house number and she said that she will be right over and they hang up.

Troy takes a quick cold shower then changes his clothes. He's wearing a white t shirt with black sweatpants.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Troy walks downstairs and opens his front door and stares at Gabriella amazed to see her wearing gray sweatpants that goes right to her cuves and Troy can see her flat but sexy stomach showing from her light pink tank top that shows off her huge chest but he can see her white bra straps. He sees that she's wearing black flip flops on her feet then he stares at her face and he sees that she has on reading glasses on with her long dark brown curly hair up in a pony tail and he can see that she has bangs.

"Um, sorry I didn't change I was just so comfortable in this can I come in? Gabriella asked.

Troy remembers why she's at his house and he lets her in and she looks around his house amazed at how clean it is.

Troy closes the door and they go into the livingroom and She sits down on the couch with her notepad and pen in her hand.

"Um, do you want something to drink or eat? Troy asked her and she said that she wanted anything he has for a drink and sh wasn't hungry.

He goes into the kitchen and gets him and Gabriella a glass of white wine then he goes back to the livingroom and hands her her wine and she thanks him and takes a sip.

He sits down in the chair that's close to the couch and turns on a small light so they can see each other.

"So, how are you feeling right now? Gabi asked putting her glass of wine on the coffee table.

He sighs putting his own glass of wine down and stares at her.

"I don't know how I'm feeling write now I hate waking up to that fucking nightmare everynight it hurts. He said softly trying not to wake up his son.

Gabriella sighs and writes something down in her notepad.

"Troy, I know this is hard for you but have you ever thought about letting Sharpay know how you really feel about this and letting her come to our session? She asked him softly before taking another sip of her wine before putting it back down.

Troy stares at her like she's crazy.

"Why, why would I do that she hurt me and she doesn't even know it. He hissed getting angry and Gabi can see his once bright blue eyes turning dark icy blue.

"You see, that's your problem Troy you said that Sharpay doesn't know that she hurt you so for you to keep all of this built up inside of you can easy kill you in the end and you need to take care of your son John and by waking up tired and scared only hurts him the most because he needs his father and your a single father Troy, that's why I found Sharpay's number before I came over here and I called her and she agreed to come over here tonight since she still lives in Albuquerque.

Gabriella said shocking Troy as he gets up from the chair freaking out and glares at her.

"Why would you fucking do that, I can't believe your being a bitch right now and called that slut? He said getting pissed off while talking softly. Gabriella ignores the hurt feeling and remembers that he's just angry and she shouldn't let that get to her.

"I'm a little hurt that you called me a bitch but I'm not going to let that get to me but anyways I'm just helping you out so you wake up having these nightmares everynight Troy and if you just talk to her maybe we work on the next step on trying to get you better.

She said getting up and walks over to him and grabs his hands and talks to him softly making him stare at her calming down and stares into his now bright blue eyes and he sighs.

"I'm sorry that I called you a bitch I was just angry that I have to see her and I know your only doing your job please don't stop working with me? He asked with begging eyes.

"I know you are it just hurt a little and I'm not going to stop working with you Bolton. She said grinning a little.

Just then the doorbell rings and Troy walks to the door sighing while Gabriella stands there waiting to see what he does.

Troy takes a deep breath before opening the door and he sees his ex wife Sharpay staring at him wearing pink sweat pants that hardly fits her body before she's so skinny with a white tank top that says Diva on it in pink writing and she has her once long blond curly hair now light brown in a messy pony tail and she's wearing pink sparkly flip flops with a little makeup on.

"Hello Sharpay be really quiet _My _Son John is sleeping. He said glaring at her with a soft voice letting her know that He's only's John's parent.

He lets her in and she stares at him with a real sad face and sighs.

They both go into the livingroom and Sharpay stares at Gabriella and takes in her whole look and thinks(so this is the girl that called me because of Troy I wonder how long their fling is going to last before he comes running back to me, stupid bitch and why does she have to have a French accent damn it).

Gabriella sees the look on Sharpay's face and she can tell she's thinking something bad about her.

"Thanks for coming Sharpay can we all sit down? Gabriella asked nicely at both of them and Sharpay rolls her eyes and smirks sitting on Troy's lap making Gabriella only stare at her confused.

"Um, okay anyways I called you here because Troy seems to have a hard time getting over the day he saw you and Chad together when you guys were married. Gabriella softly.

Sharpay glares at Gabriella not liking how she knows what happened with her and her now ex husband even if she is Troy's new girlfriend or whatever she is to Troy.

"Listen little slut I don't know who you are to Troy here but I don't like how you know about what happened between me and my ex husband that day and I don't want anybody else to know what the fuck went on with me and Troy got it? Sharpay hissed at Gabriella before moving her spot on Troy's lap but she stays on Troy's lap.

Troy rolls her eyes and gets pissed off.

"Knock off Sharpay your going to wake up John and I don't need that right now. He said sighing not even holding onto Sharpay.

Gabriella takes a look at Sharpay then looks at Troy and writes somethings down and Sharpay sees this getting confused.

"Why are you writing things down as we talk? She asked clueless.

"She's a Therapist Sharpay, that's why she called you here to help me out with my problem that your apart of god do you ever listen when you fucking talk? He said glaring into her hazel brown eyes.

Sharpay stares at him shocked then stares at Gabriella to see her nodding and Sharpay sighs sadly.

"Is this really about you being a Therapist, are you really Troy's Therapist and he's going to Therapy? Sharpay asked now staring into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I am a Therapist, Troy's Therapist and Troy just stared to go to Therapy yesterday and I only want to help him or You if you ever need it to sort out what makes you guys so angry with each other and I called you here because Troy still has that day he saw you and Chad running in his head over and over again. She said softly.

Sharpay sighs and stares at Troy and sees him looking down with tears coming down his face.

She turns back to Gabriella and sighs.

"Sharpay, can I ask you something? Gabi asked her. Sharpay sadly nods ready for anything.

"What made you give up all your rights at being a mother to John to Troy? She asked shocking both Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay sees Troy staring at her wondering the same thing and she sighs with her own tears coming down her face.

"I, I gave up my rights because I knew that Troy was a great father for John and what I did hurt not only John and Troy but also myself because I knew when the divorce was final that I would know that my marriage was really over and I couldn't live with myself after I hurt him and Troy. Sharpay said sadly wiping her tears.

Gabriella nods writting this down a different paper.

"Do you want to tell Sharpay how you felt the day you saw them together Troy? She asked him.

Troy shakes his head sighing wiping his own tears.

"I think it would really help you from having these nightmares Troy. Gabi said in her French comforting voice making his heart skip a beat a little and Sharpay can feel that he might have feelings for her.

"Okay, the day that I came home from the gym I see clothes all over the floor and then I hear moaning thinking is my wife okay who's hurting her, not once did I think she was having sex with somebody. So I went upstairs scared for my life because I just wanted her to be okay but when I opened the door I see her having sex with my so called best friend who I treaded like a god damn brother to me.

He said with a shakeness in his voice making Sharpay get off his lap and sit on the other side of the couch and Gabriella feels bad but writes this down because she knows its going to help him.

"Can you say anymore Troy? She asked sofly trying not to break his feelings while he's thinking.

He stares at both woman and nods looking right at Sharpay and starts talking again.

"I saw how you just let him fuck you and you didn't even care that I opened the door on you two and when I yelled then you stopped I saw you stare at me as he kept doing it and you didn't give a shit you just wanted me to see you with him.

Sharpay stares sobbing but looks at him.

"I-I sp-spent nights in that b-bed with you Shar-Sharpay and for you-t-to be with Chad in our bed- m-made me want to kill myself but the only person that was there for me was Tanner- you don't know- h-h-how it ki-killed me so badly-damn it Sharpay I loved you and you just messed up my life, I was depressed for months and I'm still depressed you are so cold hearted you don't even care that you hurt my family, my parent's loved you and you are nothing but a bitch who is nothing but bullshit to me.

He said crying a little then he wipes his tears and sees Sharpay getting up with her purse and walks to the door and leaves and goes home mad herself.

**Back with Troy and Gabriella.**

Troy wipes his tears shaking his head looking down and Gabriella wrote all he said down and put her stuff down and walks over to him and gets down on her knees and puts her hands on his face softly making him stare at her.

"Troy, you did amazing with her and I'm sure she's not ready to hear it but you made her realize that you were hurting. She said to him making him stare into her eyes feeling something.

He holds onto her waist as she holds him and pulls her closer to him and she stares at him feeling something deep in his eyes and he keeps staring into her eyes and she wraps her arms around his neck and he leans in capturing her lips with his and she holds onto him shocked but closes her eyes and kisses him back feeling her heart give into him but she remembers its her job and she can't do this.

She pulls back staring at him confused and scared.

"I should go it's getting late and I'm sure you want to get some sleep I will wait for your call um bye Troy. She tries to get up but Troy holds onto her.

"Ella, please don't leave, I feel something for you and I know you do to so please just stay here with me tonight I don't want to be alone please? He said softly moving a piece of hair from her face.

She giggles softly and nods pecking his lips and they both get up and Troy lets go of her and they put their glasses in the sink in the kitchen and then Troy grabs Gabi's hand and they turn the lights off and locker the door before going upstair to Troy's room and they both fall asleep in each other's arms after Gabriella takes her glasses off and Troy puts them on his night stand.

**The next morning with Troy and Gabriella.**

Troy woke up not having the nightmare and he feels something hard on him and he turns his head to see Gabriella sleeping on him softly and he smiles remembering that he kissed her last night and asked her to stay over. He plays with her hair and kisses her cheek rubbing her stomach softly.

"Ella, wake up it's morning. He said whispering.

Gabriella hears his voice and opens her eyes and sees him staring at her and she smiles softly and leans up and pecks his cheek.

"Good morning, thanks for letting me stay I could have left but I would have been really tired. She said smiling at him.

He pecks her lips and she pulls back.

"Troy, what happened last night shouldn't have happened and I don't want you to think that I do this to people I work with. She said looking away sitting up.

Troy knows she's right but he doesnt want to let her go, He grabs her waist and pulls her close to him and she stares at him wondering.

"I know you don't do this and I'm not going to tell anybody but I can't get you out of my head Ella you are amazing and I want you to be with me please just give us a shot at this please? He asked holding her close.

Gabriella stares into his eyes and knows she's feeling the same way he's feeling and nods.

"I want to give this a shot but what well your son think? She asked him.

"I will tell him right now. He said smiling at her. He hears his bedroom door opens and they both see Troy's 5 year old John Bolton staring at them confused.

"Daddy who is this? John asked staring at Gabriella.

"Come here son. Troy said and John runs and jumps on the bed making Gabi giggle a little and she says hi to him and he says hi back.

"John this is Gabriella Montez, she's my Therapist and that means that she's helping me with my problems but she's also somebody that I'm seeing as in more then friends and I was wondering if your going to be okay with this. Troy asked.

John stares at his dad and puts his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Daddy I'm fine with it, you need somebody in your life not just me or our family and if you like Gabby it's fine. He said shocking Gabriella at how smart he is for his age.

"Um, are you sure John I don't want to mess up what you have with your father. She said staring at him then at Troy.

"I'm fine with it and your really pretty have fun with him but don't break his heart or were talking got it? He asked giving Gabi a look.

"Yes sir I promise I won't hurt your father. She said smiling at him and John hugs them both before leaving the room and closing the door.

Gabriella stares at Troy amazed and giggles.

"Your son is so smart I can't believe he's only 5 years old. She smiles.

"I know but I'm glad that you two are getting along because I don't want to lose you right now. He said kissing her lips and she kisses him back feeling sparks.

They pull back staring at each other and they just hold each other.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sharpay's Session,Cookout

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 Sharpay's Session,Cookout ]<strong>

**_Last time this is what happened._**

Troy woke up not having the nightmare and he feels something hard on him and he turns his head to see Gabriella sleeping on him softly and he smiles remembering that he kissed her last night and asked her to stay over. He plays with her hair and kisses her cheek rubbing her stomach softly.

"Ella, wake up it's morning. He said whispering.

Gabriella hears his voice and opens her eyes and sees him staring at her and she smiles softly and leans up and pecks his cheek.

"Good morning, thanks for letting me stay I could have left but I would have been really tired. She said smiling at him.

He pecks her lips and she pulls back.

"Troy, what happened last night shouldn't have happened and I don't want you to think that I do this to people I work with. She said looking away sitting up.

Troy knows she's right but he doesnt want to let her go, He grabs her waist and pulls her close to him and she stares at him wondering.

"I know you don't do this and I'm not going to tell anybody but I can't get you out of my head Ella you are amazing and I want you to be with me please just give us a shot at this please? He asked holding her close.

Gabriella stares into his eyes and knows she's feeling the same way he's feeling and nods.

"I want to give this a shot but what well your son think? She asked him.

"I will tell him right now. He said smiling at her. He hears his bedroom door opens and they both see Troy's 5 year old John Bolton staring at them confused.

"Daddy who is this? John asked staring at Gabriella.

"Come here son. Troy said and John runs and jumps on the bed making Gabi giggle a little and she says hi to him and he says hi back.

"John this is Gabriella Montez, she's my Therapist and that means that she's helping me with my problems but she's also somebody that I'm seeing as in more then friends and I was wondering if your going to be okay with this. Troy asked.

John stares at his dad and puts his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Daddy I'm fine with it, you need somebody in your life not just me or our family and if you like Gabby it's fine. He said shocking Gabriella at how smart he is for his age.

"Um, are you sure John I don't want to mess up what you have with your father. She said staring at him then at Troy.

"I'm fine with it and your really pretty have fun with him but don't break his heart or were talking got it? He asked giving Gabi a look.

"Yes sir I promise I won't hurt your father. She said smiling at him and John hugs them both before leaving the room and closing the door.

Gabriella stares at Troy amazed and giggles.

"Your son is so smart I can't believe he's only 5 years old. She smiles.

"I know but I'm glad that you two are getting along because I don't want to lose you right now. He said kissing her lips and she kisses him back feeling sparks.

They pull back staring at each other and they just hold each other.

**Find out what happens now.**

After spending some time in bed together Troy and Gabriella get out of bed and Gabriella grabs her reading glasses and puts them in her purse and she puts on her flip flops and she tells Troy that she will be back later after her next apointment and he kisses her and they say their goodbyes and Gabriella leaves.

With Gabriella after she changed her clothes. She walked into work dressed in dark skinny jeans that fits her curves really well with a light blue top that shows a little cleavage but not too much with her hair down a little curly with her bangs to the side. She has on a little makeup on. She's wearing black heels.

She says good morning to the other staff and then she goes into her office and checks her emails then she hears a knock on her door and she looks up to see one of her co workers Sandra West standing at her door smiling.

"Hey Sandra what's up? Gabriella asked smiling at one of her friends.

"Hey Brie, I just got a last minute sign in for you in about 20 minutes do you think you could do it? She asked unsure.

Gabriella tells her yes because she doesn't have anybody right now and Sandra nods and leaves and a few minutes later there is a knock on her door.

Gabriella looks up from her paperwork to see Sharpay Evans standing there wearing skinny jeans with a red halter top and she has on red heels with her long light brown hair down a little curly and she has on a little makeup on.

"Come in Sharpay I'm suprised to see you here. Gabriella said grabbing her pad and pen while getting into her other chair while Sharpay closes the door and sits down in the chair that Troy sat in before.

"So, What brings you here today Sharpay? Gabi asked wondering while smiing nicely.

Sharpay stares at Gabriella and sighs before looking away.

"It's okay Sharpay take your time, I have all day if you just want to sit here. Gabriella said. Sharpay looks up confused and shakes her head.

"Why are you doing this? Sharpay asked Gabriella glaring.

What do you mean Sharpay and if your going to glare at me all day because your pissed off at something then you can leave my office right now but if you really want to talk let's talk okay? Gabriella hissed back at Sharpay with a nice smile.

"Do you think I give a shit about being here Montez I don't I'm here because my husband asked me to go to Therapy because he thinks I'm sleeping around which I'm not, Why the fuck would you want to help me after I called you a slut and a bitch? Sharpay asked rolling her eyes while staring at Gabriella.

Gabriella stares at her suprised that she's here in her office because 1 Sharpay's married again and 2 her husband thinks she's cheating on him with other men.

"It's just my job I don't put my personal feelings first I'm here to help people and by doing that I'm calm and I don't let whatever is on my mind mess up my work Sharpay if you were a Therapist then you would know the rules. Gabriella said nicely while smiling.

Sharpay nods understanding her now and sighs looking at her desk to see that she's a Doctor, wow Doctor Montez? She thought.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last night with me and Troy. Sharpay said staring at her sadly.

Gabriella nods and gets her pen ready and smiles at her nicely making Sharpay frown rolling her eyes.

"Great, do you want to start or do you want to hear what I think is going with you and Troy? Gabi asked unsure how she feels.

Sharpay says that Gabriella can go first and Sharpay listens.

"Okay, when I think about last night and how things started and ended it wasn't on a good note or a bad note, so when you left after Troy said those things what was going on your mind at the time? She asked her.

"I felt like somebody stabbed me in the back over and over again and I had to leave before I broke down. Shar said looking down.

Gabriella nods writing this down.

"What made you cheat on Troy in the first place and don't worry whatever we talk about doesn't go back to Troy or anybody I help unless you want them to know. She said making Sharpay sigh.

"I don't know what I thinking and what Troy said was true I was staring at him while having sex with Chad and I wish I could take it back I really do but it's not something that's easy for me to say around Troy or my family. She sighs.

Gabriella nods and writes it down.

"How did this all start? if you don't mind me asking. Gabriella said staring right into Sharpay's hazel brown eyes.

"It just happened that day Troy saw us and I felt so bad I have never seen him that angry before in my life and I did love him still do but I never want to be married to him again, I will always love my son John I gave birth to him and I regret giving up my rights but I knew I couldn't handle it. She said sighing.

"Do you think Troy has a right be angry with you because to me it seems like you have no idea why he's still mad at you do you feel that way? Gabi asked slightly unsure.

"I know why he's mad I don't blame him for being mad at me but I have no idea he was this hurt with me and I understand why he hates me I just wish I could talk to him without him blowing up in my face, Troy was right I did see him come in and I did stare at him while me and Chad were having sex and I didn't want to stop but when Troy yelled it broke me out of my gaze and thought making both stop having sex . She said sobbing.

Gabriella gets something for her to wipe her tears and Sharpay takes it thanking her.

"Sharpay you seem to be a nice person when you can be but if you want Troy talk to you without blowing up in your face, you need to give him some time. Gabriella said pulling away from Sharpay.

"Thanks Gabriella you really are the best Therapist in the world I think I will keep your number just in case you want to hang out sometime if that's okay with you? Sharpay asked sweetly.

Gabriella smiles nodding but then she frowns and Sharpay sees this.

"What's up? Sharpay asked. Gabriella asked her what's going on with her sleeping around with other men.

"My husband thinks I'm cheating on him because I cheated on Troy but I told him that yes I might have cheated on Troy but I will never cheat on my husband ever in my life because yes I loved Troy and still do but what I feel about my husband is more then just love my husband is my best friend. Sharpay said smiling at her ring.

Gabriella writes this down and smiles slightly. "What makes your husband think this way,do you do things that makes him think this? She asked.

Sharpay tells her that she goes clubbing with some of her college girlfriends and he might think that by the way she dresses and she told her how she dress but she tells Gabriella that she has never kissed a guy other then her husband and her twin brother on the cheek but she would never cheat on her husband.

They smile at each other and Gabriella asked who her husband was and Sharpay said his name is Evan Wilson(Chace Crawford) and he's a actor but they live in Albuquerque.

Gabriella nods and asks her how she feels about Troy and her being together.

"Last night I saw it in his eyes that he has feelings for you I mean stronger feelings then he had for me and I think you should follow your heart and give it a shot and you and Troy look better together hey how about we go shopping tomorrow does that sound okay? Sharpay asked unsure and Gabriella squeals really happy and nods then they hug each other and Sharpay leaves.

Gabriella sighed really thinking about what she's doing with her job and her feelings for Troy and calls Troy really in the need to talk to him. Troy hears his cell phone ring and he sees Gabriella's number.

"Hey Doctor Montez, what's up? He asked grinning.

"_I'm having a having a hard time dealing with being with you and working. She said sighing._

Troy stares at his phone confused wondering what happened while she was at work.

"What happened? He asked really worried.

"_Troy, I just met up with Sharpay she came to my office and no I'm not going to tell you what went on but I can't just deal with both of you hurting and us dating it's hard and I know John is going to talk to me but please understand that it's my job on the line here._

She said teary while waiting for him to say something. Troy knows she's right but he can't lose her right now.

"Gabriella I know this is your job on the line and I don't care if you saw Sharpay I don't have her on my mind please just let us take it slow I want you to come to my family cookout later today please I don't want you to lose me and I don't want to lose you please Ella? Troy asked begging and Gabriella hears it and knows that she can't lose him.

Gabriella tells him that she really wants to take it slow and that she will go to his family cookout.

"Thanks Ella this means alot and why don't you come to my place around 4:00 and we will all drive together even your daughters can come does that sound good? He asked her and she said fine and they hang up. She wasn't in the mood to tell him about her going shopping with his ex wife the woman he can't stand.

**Later that day with Troy, Tanner, John, Gabriella and her daughter's at the park for the Family Cookout. **

Gabriella is wearing a nice dark blue sundress that fits her curves in all the right places with dark blue prada flats with her hair down a little curly with her bangs to the side of her face. She has on a little makeup.

Her twin daughters are both wearing dark skinny jeans that fit their skinny figure with different tops, Tammin is wearing a light pink and black halter top that shows off her nice chest with black flats on with her her short hair a little curly. She has on a little makeup on.

Trinity is wearing a dark blue and back tank top that also shows off her chest with blue flats on. She has her short hair straigthen with a little makeup on.

Tanner is wearing a white and black short dress with black ugg boots on her feet with with her long dark redish blond curly hair down with a little makeup on. Troy is wearing jeans with a dark red dress shirt with black flip flops on.

His son John is wearing black shorts with a white t shirt with black flip flops on.

Troy's parent's see their grandson John running to them and they hug him. Tanner giggles and grabs both of Tammin's and Trinity's arms and they walk off giggling.

They are only 14 years old but they are really tall. Gabriella smiles at how much her cousin and her daughters get along.

Troy wraps his arm around Ella's waist and she smiles up at him and they walk over to his parent's.

Abbilyn Bolton smiles at her youngest son and sees Gabriella in his arms and she squeals happily.

"Hey handsome who is this lovely woman of yours in those stong arms of yours? She asked beaming.

Troy rolls his eyes playfully and get's slapped by Gabriella's hand making him groan and she smiles at Troy's mom.

"God Ella, mom and dad this is Gabriella Montez my Therapist and we are seeing each other now but were taking it slow.

Troy's mom stares are Troy worried for a minute but smiles when she heard that he was moving on with a woman that looked like a model to her and she loved her son and this new woman in his life together.

"Well nice to meet you Gabriella you are very pretty and Troy is lucky to be with you and thank you for working with him to get my baby boy here better. Abbilyn said smiling and Gabriella says she's greatful to work with him and she thanks Abbilyn.

Jack Bolton stares at Gabriella as she smiles brightly while holding onto Troy's hand while talking to his wife and he can see the grin on Troy's face as he stares at the new woman in his son's life and he's really happy that Troy moved on with a woman like Gabriella and he thinks Gabriella is going to be around alot more.

A few minutes later everybody is having a good time. Troy's ex best friend Chad Danforth shows up with Troy's other sister not just another sister but Troy's own twin sister who got married to Chad three months ago but he didn't go to the wedding.

Troy's twin sister Rain Bolton-Danforth(Brittany Snow) sees him smiling brightly while talking with some woman she has never seen before looking like he's really having a good time. She pulls onto Chad's hand telling him that their going to say hi to Troy. Chad sighs.

Rain and Chad walk over to her parent's and they greet them really happy then Rain and Chad go over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Troy boy, who is your friend here? She asked glancing at Gabriella who looks away slightly not knowing what to say and starts talking to her daughter Tammin who asked her mom something.

Troy smiles at his sister and gets up hugging her but pulls back and frowns when he sees the second person that messed up is life and he slightly smiles back at his twin sister.

"Hey Rain how are you? how's the New York life? Troy asked her smiling. Rain smiles squealing and grabs Troy's hands making him chuckle. Gabriella and Tammin turn their heads and sees Troy and Rain beaming at each other and Gabriella feels slightly jealous.

Rain sees the woman that Troy was just sitting next to get up from her spot and grabs a girl's hand that was sitting next to her and they walk over to Rain's father Jack and she stares at them wondering.

"Who are those girls Troy? Rain asked her brother confused. Troy smiles at his sister and yells Ella's name and she walks over to him and grabs his hand smiling brightly.

"Hey Troy who is this? Gabriella asked nicely. Troy tells Rain that Gabriella is is Therapist and the woman he's seeing and He tells Gabi that Rain is his twin sister. They smile at each other and get along great.

Troy smiles at them but glances at Chad and rolls his eyes.

To becontinued.

**Find out what happens next with this Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cookout Part 2,Hospital Room

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Cookout Part 2,Hospital room]<strong>

**_Last time this is what happened._**

A few minutes later everybody is having a good time. Troy's ex best friend Chad Danforth shows up with Troy's other sister not just another sister but Troy's own twin sister who got married to Chad three months ago but he didn't go to the wedding.

Troy's twin sister Rain Bolton-Danforth(Brittany Snow) sees him smiling brightly while talking with some woman she has never seen before looking like he's really having a good time. She pulls onto Chad's hand telling him that their going to say hi to Troy. Chad sighs.

Rain and Chad walk over to her parent's and they greet them really happy then Rain and Chad go over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Troy boy, who is your friend here? She asked glancing at Gabriella who looks away slightly not knowing what to say and starts talking to her daughter Tammin who asked her mom something.

Troy smiles at his sister and gets up hugging her but pulls back and frowns when he sees the second person that messed up is life and he slightly smiles back at his twin sister.

"Hey Rain how are you? how's the New York life? Troy asked her smiling. Rain smiles squealing and grabs Troy's hands making him chuckle. Gabriella and Tammin turn their heads and sees Troy and Rain beaming at each other and Gabriella feels slightly jealous.

Rain sees the woman that Troy was just sitting next to get up from her spot and grabs a girl's hand that was sitting next to her and they walk over to Rain's father Jack and she stares at them wondering.

"Who are those girls Troy? Rain asked her brother confused. Troy smiles at his sister and yells Ella's name and she walks over to him and grabs his hand smiling brightly.

"Hey Troy who is this? Gabriella asked nicely. Troy tells Rain that Gabriella is is Therapist and the woman he's seeing and He tells Gabi that Rain is his twin sister. They smile at each other and get along great.

Troy smiles at them but glances at Chad and rolls his eyes.

**Find out what happens now.**

Troy glances at Chad Danforth as he stands next to Rain as she talks to her sister in law Desire and the woman Troy's seeing Gabriella and Chad rolls his eyes bored and walks closer to Troy and Troy glares at him.

"What the fuck are you doing Danforth? Troy asked in a low angry voice. Chad chuckles at how Troy's acting around him.

"Dude it was a year ago get over this shit and move on I have and I'm in the family now get use to it. Chad said smirking.

Troy glares hard at Chad and walks closer to him making the girls see them. Gabriella stares at them wondering.

"You think just because you married my twin sister that I would treat your bastard ass like family? Guess again asshole I want nothing to do with you ever again your dead to me, I'm not killing you because your married to my sister now get the fuck away from me.

Troy said glaring at Chad. Chad shakes his head tired of taking the blame for Sharpay's ways.

"You think I give a damn about what happened between me and you man? Hell no I thought you were nothing but a loser who only dated Sharpay because you were popular when she really wanted me and I could still have any girl I want Bolton so fuck you. Chad said turning around ready to leave when he gets tackled to the ground making everybody stare at them shocked.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I STOOD UP FOR YOUR BULLSHIT ASS WHEN EVERYBODY PICKED ON YOU, YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO CALL ME OUT AFTER YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A USER AND I CAN'T BELIEVE RAIN MARRIED YOUR FUCKING ASS STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND MY GOD DAMN FAMILY. Troy yelled at Chad hitting Chad's head while Chad pushes him off of him and they get up glaring at each other not saying anything.

Gabriella and Rain run over to them really fast and tried to get them away from each other but Chad just pushes Gabriella to the ground making her squeal in pain closing her eyes holding her head in pain and she starts sobbing because she landed on her arm in a bad way. Trinity and Tammin run over to their mom worried with tears in their eyes.

Troy saw what Chad did and growls with anger making Chad stare into Troy's now grayish blue eyes in fear.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO THE WOMAN I CARE ABOUT THE MOST BESIDE MY SON BASTERD? YOUR DEAD. Troy yelled and runs over to Chad and pushes him to the ground hard punching him in the nose but Chad pushes Troy away a little weak but Troy turns around ready to get up to help Gabriella when Chad twisted Troy's wrist making it crack and Troy screams in sharp pain.

Gabriella get up still in pain but is too worried about Troy and grabs his body scared that she might hurt but knows he's in pain and rocks him trying to calm down. John runs over to his dad and hugs him with tears in his eyes.

Everybody stares Chad in shock not having a clue what to do and Chad smirks at everybody and looks at Troy to see him screaming with tears coming down his face.

Rain backs away from her husband and starts to run over to Troy when Chad grabs her arm hard making her squeal in pain.

Jack runs over to Chad and pushes him away and punches him in the face making him fall.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER GET YOUR ASS OUT. Jack hissed making Chad get up and runs to his car since him and Rain came into different cars and drives off.

**Later at the hospital with everybody.**

Gabriella got checked and she broke her wrist and she won't be able to go to work for a few weeks, Chad ended up going to the same hospital and he broke his nose when Troy punched him and Rain said she was getting a divorce from Chad and he got angry and almost hit her but he got stopped by the cops and he's in jail now.

Troy is in the ER getting work on his wrist and his leg because when he fell down he cracked his bone in his leg and he was in even more pain.

John is crying in Rain's arms scared that his dad might not make it. Gabriella is in her hospital room since she's still weak from getting pushed to the ground.

Abbilyn walks into Gabriella's room worried about her and smiles when she sees that Gabi woke up.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling? Abbilyn asked still worried about her. Gabi sighs in pain and says that she's really tired and hungry. Abbilyn nods and leaves the room while Rain and John walk into the room and John runs to Gabi happy to see that she's okay since he really likes her.

"Gabby, I missed you, don't leave me please? He asked begging with tears in his eyes. Gabi fights her own tears just looking at the 5 year old in front of her.

"I won't honey come here. She said sitting up slowly and John climbs onto the bed and goes into her arms and she holds him rocking him as he cries in her arms. She kisses his hair and starts crying herself.

Rain Bolton stares at the two as they hold each other and thinks(They are so close already and I wish Troy met her before he was with that cheating bitch Sharpay, man I messed up marrying a jerk like Chad Danforth and I never want to see his ass again). Rain turns around when she sees her mom holding a tray of food for Gabriella and she smiles.

"Hey Gabs, I got you some food sorry it's hospital food but I will get you something later if you want. Abbilyn said sadly.

Gabriella nods not really hearing her because she's so into holding John as he calms down a little. Abbilyn and Rain stare at the two and smile at each other liking the picture and they each take a picture of them.

A few minutes later Troy wheels into his and Gabriella's hospital room after everybody left. He sees his son John laying down on Gabi's stomach and he smiles at the sight of Gabriella's arm around his son's small waist.

He wheels over to the bed and grabs Gabi's hand softly and she stirs in her sleep and wakes up slowly and smiles brightly seeing Troy in front of her.

"Baby your okay I was so worried about you, what did the doctor say? She asked softly not caring that Troy is grinning because she called him baby but she really has feelings for him and they grew stronger that day.

"Yes, baby I'm fine how are you feeling? Troy asked softly smiling at her. She says that she's still hurting but she will live and she's just worried about him. She sees that he's in the wheelchair and he tells her that he broke his leg and he needs to be in there for about a month or two.

"Troy I want us to be okay? I might have called you baby but I still want to take it slow but that doesn't mean I can't call you baby does it? She asked softly unsure how he feels.

Troy leans up to her and pecks her lips softly but slowly and she smiles into the kiss and feels Troy pull back slowly making her close her eyes but she opens them again to see Troy smiling at her adoringly.

"I know were okay Ella, I want us to be together but I know you want to take it slow and you can call me Baby or any pet name you want just as long as I can do the same. Troy said and she nods telling him that he can.

Troy gets out of his wheelchair slowly and gets into Gabriella's bed and wraps his better arm around her waist and pulls his son John up a little and they all fall asleep that night in each others arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Blair?,Alone Time

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 Blair?,Alone Time]<strong>

**_Last time this is what happened._**

He wheels over to the bed and grabs Gabi's hand softly and she stirs in her sleep and wakes up slowly and smiles brightly seeing Troy in front of her.

"Baby your okay I was so worried about you, what did the doctor say? She asked softly not caring that Troy is grinning because she called him baby but she really has feelings for him and they grew stronger that day.

"Yes, baby I'm fine how are you feeling? Troy asked softly smiling at her. She says that she's still hurting but she will live and she's just worried about him. She sees that he's in the wheelchair and he tells her that he broke his leg and he needs to be in there for about a month or two.

"Troy I want us to be okay? I might have called you baby but I still want to take it slow but that doesn't mean I can't call you baby does it? She asked softly unsure how he feels.

Troy leans up to her and pecks her lips softly but slowly and she smiles into the kiss and feels Troy pull back slowly making her close her eyes but she opens them again to see Troy smiling at her adoringly.

"I know were okay Ella, I want us to be together but I know you want to take it slow and you can call me Baby or any pet name you want just as long as I can do the same. Troy said and she nods telling him that he can.

Troy gets out of his wheelchair slowly and gets into Gabriella's bed and wraps his better arm around her waist and pulls his son John up a little and they all fall asleep that night in each others arms.

**Find out what happens now.**

Two months later, Gabriella and Troy got sent home a few weeks later and Troy asked Gabriella and her daughters to move in with him because he didn't want her to be away from him and she took awhile because her mind was set on taking things slow with Troy but she talked to her daughters and they thought it was a great a idea but she still needed to think about it and finally agreed and now she has all of hers and her daughters stuff moved into his huge house since she only had a apartment and the twins have their own rooms since there are 10 bedrooms in his house.

She is taking care of Troy and they have been taking things slow but she really has strong feelings for him now. Gabriella's wrist is better but she still has her cast off but she can't work until the doctor says.

Troy is still trying to work out his leg and Gabriella is staying with him all the way.

**With Gabriella and Troy at Physical Therapy for his leg on a Sunday morning.**

Troy yells in pain as he moves his left leg up and Gabriella watches him feeling bad because she knows he hates it.

"I don't want you helping me YOU FUCKING BITCH DAMN IT YOUR HURTING ME. Troy yelled at the Physical Therapist.

Gabriella frowns at the look on one of her best friends Tami Wills who went to college with her face and sighs walking over to Troy and he stares at her and sighs when he sees her giving him a look.

"Troy, you need to calm down it's not going to help if your yelling at Tami sweetie just calm down. Gabi said smiling softly.

Troy groans knowing she's right and listens to Tami. Gabi smiles and sees Troy doing better then before.

After Physical Therapy Troy and Gabriella go to the car and Gabi helps him in the car and closes the door then she gets in and they drive off to their house.

**With Gabi and Troy in the car.**

Troy smiles at Gabi as she drives.

"Baby? Troy asked.

Gabi turns her head a little saying yes before turning back to the road.

"I want you to be my girlfriend please I know we said that we were going slow but I don't want you to see anybody else and I know you want me to be your boyfriend since we have been together for almost 3 months now don't you want to be my girlfriend? He asked.

Gabriella stops at the red light and stares at him shocked.

"You want me to your girlfriend now? She asked softly. Troy nods and says yes grabbing her hand.

"Troy, I have never been a girlfriend to anybody I only went on a few dates but never somebody's girlfriend before I don't know what to feel. She said turning away from him and starts to drive again after the light turns green.

Troy knows she's new at this only seeing one person relationship but he want's to teach her.

They pull up at their house to see a pink Hummer in the driveway and Troy rolls his eyes in anger and Gabi turns the car off pecking Troy's lips making him deepen the kiss and they makeout a little and Gabi pulls back saying that she will think about it and he sighs but smiles.

They get out of the car and Gabi helps Troy to the house and they walk in to see Sharpay Evans talking to Trinity and Tammin about something.

Troy clears his throat making Sharpay turn around and gulps not knowing what to say as her ex husband and Gabriella stare at her confused.

"Why are you in our house Sharpay hanging out with our kids Huh? Troy hissed at her while wrapping his arm around Gabi's waist.

Sharpay stares at Gabriella with a dirty look making Gabriella glance at her confused.

They walk into the living room and Tammin, Trinity and John go up to their rooms not in the mood to hear the three talk.

Sharpay is wearing a skinny jean skirt that goes toher skinny waist with a pink tank top showing off her very skinny figure and pink Gucci heels with her long light brown hair up in a pony tail with a little makeup on making her look a little pretty but Troy doesnt care.

Sharpay glares at Gabriella in jealousy as she holds onto Troy's hand while staring at her.

"What made you think that you can come in our house and talk to our kids when were not here Bitch? Gabriella asked wondering while glaring right back at her.

Troy stares at Gabriella suprised and grins at her kissing her cheek then stares at Sharpay agreeing with Gabi.

"Listen slut, I came over here to talk to Troy about something and then I see two girls and my son having a good time together and I was just talking to them is that a problem to you? Sharpay asked giving Gabi a nasty look.

"Don't ever talk to my daughters again Bitch and you have no right to be here when nobody wants you here never touch or talk to them again. Gabriella said getting up opening the door for Sharpay to leave but Sharpay doesn't leave.

"Do you think I care about your daughters that look nothing like your ugly face anyways, your daughters are annoying and bitchy and they are even more ugly then you I wonder who the father was? She said smirking at her.

Gabriella slams the door and walks up to her really fast and slaps her in the face really hard making Sharpay fall to the ground and Gabriella picks up a glass cup and has over Sharpay's face making her stare at her in fear.

"You TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTERS LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL HIT YOU WITH THIS NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OUR HOUSE BITCH BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOUR SLUTTY ASS AND JOHN IS NOT YOUR SON HE'S TROY'S YOU GAVE UP YOUR RIGHTS REMEBER NOW LEAVE. She yelled about to drop the glass when Sharpay gets up fast and runs out of the house and gets into her car and leaves and Gabi puts the cup down on the table sighing while staring at Troy.

Troy stares at the woman in front of him and grins at her amazed. "You are amazing baby, you scared her so hard she almost shit herself. Troy said smiling.

"I don't like when somebody talks about my family and when it comes to my to my girls I will kill anybody who tries to hurt them in anyway. Gabi said sobbing. Troy tells her to come over to him and she walks over to him and sits down next to him.

"Baby please don't cry I don't like when you cry. Troy said.

Gabi gets up and goes into the Kitchen still sobbing while Troy stays in the livingroom very worried about Gabi but unsure what to do.

Gabriella feels herself sing and she starts singing loud but softly letting Troy hear her.

_Gabi/**Troy, **_**Both.**

_One less bell to answer_  
><em>One less egg to fry<em>  
><em>One less man, to pick up after<em>  
><em>I should be happy<em>  
><em>But all I do is cry. <em>

Gabi sing feeling her heart breaking a little and hears Troy's voice making her hear skip a beat and listens to him.

Troy hears her sing amazed how great she can sing and he feels himself sing so he does and then she follows behind him at each part.

_**Cry cry, no more laughter,**_  
><em>I should be happy<em>  
><em><strong>Oh why did she go?<strong>_  
><em>I only know that since he left<em>  
><em>My life's so empty,<em>  
><em>Though I try to forget it, just can't be done<em>  
><em>Each time the doorbell rings, I still run.<em>

They feel tears coming down their face and they both sing at the same time then she sings alone then he sings and she sings the rest alone.

**I don't know how in the world,**  
><em>to stop thinking of him, <em>

_**I should be happy.**_

_'cause I still love him so_  
><em>I am detained, the way I start out<em>  
><em>Crying my heart out.<em>

Troy gets up and walks slowly to the kitchen and sees the woman he loves the most and he sees her staring at him and he sings then she sings after him then they sing together.

_**One less bell to answer**_  
><em>One less egg to fry<em>  
><em>One less man to pick up after<em>  
><strong>No more laughter, no more love.<strong>

They stare at each other singing.  
><em>Since he went away<em>  
><em><strong>Since he went away<strong>_

Troy stares at Gabriella with tears in his eyes and watches her sing to him slowly.

_Since he went away._  
><em>Oooohhhhh<em>

Troy walks closer to her wanting to be close to her and she looks away and sings a different song making him froze listening to her.

_A chair is still a chair_  
><em>Even when there's no one sitting there<em>  
><em>Well I'm not meant to live alone<em>  
><em>Turn this house into a home<em>  
><em>When I climb the stairs, and turn the key<em>  
><em>Oh, please be there...<em>  
><em>Still in love, with you.<em>

She turns to him singing that last part to him making him stare at her amazed and moves closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist as they sing to each other.

_**One less bell to answer**_  
><em>Each time the doorbell rings I still run<em>  
><em>One less man to pick up after<em>  
><em>No more laughter <em>  
><strong>No more love...<strong>

_Since he went away_  
><em><strong>Since he went away<strong>_

_Since he went away._

They grab each other's hand pulling each other close so their lips are close together and sing the last part together.

**All I do is cry. **They end the song.

They hold each other with tears in their eyes then they pull apart and kiss each other passionately not caring that somebody is staring at them amazed and they pull back when they hear clapping.

Gabriella turns her head to see her faternal twin sister Blair(Brenda Song) with her husband Tyler standing there.

She blushes a little and smiles at them and runs over to them and wipes her tears hugging them.

"Oh my god when did you guys get here? Gabi asked still wiping her tears.

"A few minutes ago Brie and you still have the pretty voice that everybody loves. Blair said in her matching French voice like Gabi's.

Gabi giggles blushing and sees Troy wiping his own tears and he walks over to them slowly wrapping his arms around Gabi's waist from behind making Gabi smile loving the feeling of being his arms.

"Hello you must be the man that stole my sister's heart hi I'm Blair Montez-Johns and this is my husband Tyler Johns(Random guy) you must be Troy Bolton right? Blair asked smiling nicely.

Troy nods and tells the kids to come down and they do and John runs to Gabi and Gabi picks him up and haves him on her hips.

Tammin and Trinity hug their aunt and uncle and they squeal when they notice something different about their aunt.

"Girls, please don't squeal that loud. Gabi said holding John. "Mommy Aunty Blair is having a baby. Tammin said brightly smiling.

Gabi and Troy stare at Gabi's sister shocked and Blair and Tyler nod. Gabi hands John to Troy and runs to her sister and hugs her.

"Oh my god this is amazing sis how far are you? Gabi asked pulling away and stares at her sister's growing stomach.

"I'm only 3 and half months Bella. Blair said beaming with Joy and Gabi smiles.

"I can't believe I'm the only one that's not pregnant yet in the family. Gabi said pouting.

Troy put John down while ago and wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist making her stare up at him.

"Baby, you have two great girls who are lucky to have a mother like you and they love you, but if you want a baby we can talk about it okay? Troy said seriously making Gabi frown but she covers it with a fake smile and nods.

They all talk for a while then Blair and Tyler leave to go to the airport since they have been in Albuequerque for a few days and they need to go back to LA for work and Gabi said that she would call them soon and they leave.

Tammin and Trinity go to their friends house and spend the night there for a few days. John is packed for a Camping trip and left a few seconds ago.

Troy and Gabi walk into the kitchen ready to make dinner since it's around 8:30.

Troy wraps his arms around Gabi's waist from behind as she gets something to drink."Baby, can we talk about what happened before? Troy asked kissing her neck softly making her grab ahold of his hands that are around her waist and she rest her back on her chest.

"Baby, I love you and I want to be with you so badly so yes I will be your girlfriend I'm just scared. Gabi said sighing.

Troy turns her around and holds her close."Why are you scared Ella? you can trust me and I love you to so much more then I have ever loved Sharpay Evans.

Troy said smiling and Gabi stares at him surpised and squeals wrapping her arms around his neck and says softly"You said Sharpay's name without getting mad baby your learning. Gabi said smiling.

"Well you being my Therapist and my girlfriend has made me work alot harder at getting my life back to the way it use to be when I was happy. He said softy.

"Well I'm glad and I'm scared that you won't like what happens if we ever make love Troy I don't want you think I'm not good I'm sorry. Gabi said looking down.

Troy lifts her head up and kisses her passionately making her close her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck and he pulls back and grabs her hand and they don't have anything on in the kitchen so Troy locks the front door then they go upstairs and go to their bedroom that they share together and Troy locks the bedroom door and sees Gabi staring at him while sitting on the bed.

**Rated M Moment Enjoy.**

Troy walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up making her squeal a little but she wraps her legs around his torso and takes her shoes off along with his shoes.

Troy brings them to the bed and kisses her passionately again but a little harder this time and she moans for the first time making Troy a little turned on as he leans down on her.

Gabi runs her her hands through his hair kissing him heated while pushing him back slowly and takes his pants off and she can see his tent forming in his boxers and she grins a little then takes his shirt off and she looks away and gets up.

"What's wrong baby? Troy asked breathing hard. She doesn't say anything and goes into the bathroom smirking.

Troy sits on the bed confused and takes his mind wondering if he did anything wrong, then he hears Gabi clear her throat and he stares up at her amazed to see her leaning against the wall with her hand on her waist and another on the wall. She wearing a sexy red and black lingerie. It barely reached her ass he could see she wearing a red and black lace bra but a small red and black thong.

Troy can feel his erection almost pop through his boxers just staring at her.

"Damn, Brie your killing me here. Troy said getting more turned on. She walks over to him slowly but sexy with her curly hair flowling down her half naked body making him even more turned.

He grabs her hands pulling her closer to him and pulls her down on his lap and she wraps her legs around him while capturing her boyfriend's lips passionately.

Troy runs his strong hands through her long beautiful hair as they keep making out and Gabi feels him getting even harder.

She moans as he sucks on her neck."Baby-y-you- are- m-making me-s-so wet. Gabi said breathing hard while he keeps sucking on her sweet spot.

Troy looks up at her and brings is hand slowly to the back of her bra wondering if he should and she nods slowly kissing him and he takes her bra off slowly and she feels a chill go down her black as he takes off her bra and she feels his strong hands rub down her back slowly making herself close her eyes loving the feeling and moans a little.

Troy rubs down her back and tells her lift her arms up and she shyly lifts her arms up so he can pull her bra off all the way and he downs and stares at her large breast and starts sucking on him making her moan loudly thanking god that it's just them in the house and she feels herself getting even more wet and Troy lifts her up a little and takes her thong off and he feels himself getting even more harder and he pulls her off of him and pins her down on the bed interlocking their hands together and her kisses her neck.

She moans and runs her hands down his back then pulls his boxers down feeling his hard but big cock rub on her front and she closes her eyes and she feels his hot breath on her lower body and squeals in pleasure as she feels his tongue go in and out of her and she moans as he bits down a little on her front a little and she screams in pleasure then he sticks two of his fingers in her and she feels her hips tighten as he keeps doing this and she cums making him taste her.

Troy wipes his mouth then he goes back up to her and kisses her neck making her wrap her legs around his waist and kisses his neck making him moan and then he pulls back and stares into her brown eyes and she stares into his blue eyes and whispers"Make love to me Troy, I want to feel you inside me please I love you. She moans as he kisses her again.

He pulls back slowly and gets up walking over to his wallet and opens one of the condoms and is about to put it on when she stops him.

"Let me do it Baby. She said smirking while telling him to lay down and he does as she says and she puts her small but soft hands on his huge member and strokes it up and down making him moan loving the way she does that.

"Keep doing that baby, damn that feels good. Troy said groaning in pleasure and she keeps doing it then she puts the condom on with her mouth and goes down on him a few times making him moan but he can't take it anymore and he flips her down making her squeal but giggles softly.

"Did I turn you on baby? Gabi asked husky while smirking and he nods wanting to be inside her so badly.

Troy leans down her her front and looks at her wondering if he should but she whines telling him to keep going and he enters her slowly at first so he doesn's hurt her and she winces in pain a little but then she closes her eyes and tells him to go faster.

He goes a little faster making her move with him and he keeps holding her hands with his and to her, Feeling him inside her was the most amazing feeling she has ever had. He was so gentle and loving and he felt so good. She could feel his strength going into their continuous love making get deeper and she loved it.

To Troy it was more than he could have ever imagined. She was so careful and delicate. She was going fast and he liked it. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. She gasped at the depth and Troy smiled. He loved that sound from her, it turned him on.

He kisser her neck softly and Gabi loved it she could feel him go into her even deeper and she loved it because she loved being this close to him.

Troy sucked on her sensitive spot while saying, "I love you Baby so much I love this feeling" They moved like that for hours. They weren't even tired but the more they were inside eachother the more they moved harder.

Gabi couldn't take it anymore because she can feel herself almost cumming and Troy can feel it.

"Not yet baby a little bit more can you wait for me? Troy asked breathing hard almost feeling himself cum aswell.

She moans nodding and moves with him even more. She can't take it anymore and screams digging her nails in his back making him groan"Troy, I'm cumming, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk damnnnnnnnnnnnnn itttttttttttttttttttt Troyyyyyyyyyyyy I'M CUMMINNNNNNNNNNG. She screams in pleasure and Troy loves her screaming his name.

Troy yells aswell."Then cum with me GABBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK I'M CUMMMMMMMMMING. He grunted in her hair and he pulls out of her after he came and she came the same time he did and he takes the condom off and starts breathing really hard laying next to her on the bed and she does the same but she gets up putting a new condom on him and sits on him and he holds her waist and they make love for a few more hours then they both came together.

**A few hours later after they took a shower laying in the bed together.**

Troy is wearing new boxers with no shirt on and Gabi is wearing one of Troy's shirts and they changed to sheets and they put new ones on and now they are laying each others arm after they eat something.

"Troy? She asked softly laying her head on his chest. He stares at her and nods.

"How was I? She asked shyly. Troy stares at her and runs his hands through her curls and kisses her head softly.

"You were the best I've ever had and I love you so much Brie never be scared over me okay? He asked and she looks up at him and nods pecking his lips and they make out a little then they slowly pull back and fall asleep in each others arms with the covers around them.

**Wow didn't see that coming huh? Well The song that Troy and Gabi were singing was Glee the TV show on Fox if you ever seen in and Find out what happens next with our favorite couple.**

**Bye for now oh by the way the reason Sharpay and Gabriella now hate each other is because they went shopping one time to try to get along when Sharpay started talking crap about her family and Gabi said she didn't want to be friends a selfish bitch like her and they stopped talking and Troy hated Sharpay even more when Sharpay called the cops on Gabriella for no reason and they all worked everything out and Sharpay was supposed to stay away from Troy's house.**


	6. Chapter 6 Work,House Guest

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 6 work,House Guest]<strong>

**_You know that happened last time so find out what happens next._**

Two weeks later Gabriella got a call from the doctor and he said that she can go back to work and she's really happy about it and Troy is doing much better and can also go back to work.

She called Sandra and asked how many apointments she has and Sandra says that she has 4 and she sighs but thanks her.

Troy is going back to work the same day Gabi is going back.

**With Troy and Gabi getting ready for work.**

Gabi already took her shower. She is only in her black dress shorts with her prada heels and she's in her Black lace bra doing her hair and makeup.

Troy is all dressed and is putting on his shoes when he sees his girlfriend looking in the mirror doing her hair.

He smirks and wraps his arms around her stomach making her giggle."Baby you are going to make me mess up my hair. Gabi said smiling.

Troy kisses her neck."I love seeing you like this can't we just stay home and just spend time in bed? Troy asked groaning.

Gabi is done with her hair and turns around and wraps her arms around his neck."No babe, you have work and so do I but don;t worry we have all night since the girls are out with their friends for the weekend and John is staying at your parents for the night. Gabi said smirking and Troy kisses her passionately making moan a little but then she pulls back.

"No, Troy now let me finish getting ready and you need to go before your late now go and I will see you later. She said going into their bathroom.

Troy sighs but grabs his bag along with his car keys and yells good bye to Gabi and she yells back goodbye.

She finishes her hair and makeup then puts on her red tank top with a black short coat over the tank and puts on her red lip stick and grabs her purse along with her work bag and her car keys.

She leaves her room and grabs her house keys and leaves the house locking it and goes to her Black Audi and goes to work.

Gabriella shows up a few minutes later and parks her car and turns it off. She gets out with her stuff and her keys and closes the door locking the car and walks into the Center and says goodmorning to the people and goes into her office and smiles.

Sandra walks in and hugs Gabi then gives her the list of people she's seeing that day and she's shocked to see her neice Wila on the list along with Chad Danforth on the list since he's out of jail.

Sandra leaves Gabi alone and Gabi sighs. The first person comes in and they get started then around 11:30 the next person shows up and then around 12:15 Gabi has her break.

She is eating her lunch when her cell phone rings and she sees her brother's number and she smiles answering it.

"Hey Carlo how are things? Gabi asked her brother. Carlo smiles hearing his little sister's voice.

"_How are you feeling sis? Carlo asked in his deep gay voice._

_"_I'm feeling great bro, how is my brother in law Frankie is he still in New York? She asked him and he tells her no he came back a week ago.

"Where is Wila these days I haven't seen her around the girls what's going on? Gabi asked confused.

_"Wila has been hanging out with a new group of friends and she is having a hard time at school so she dropped out so I was hoping if you can let her stay with you guys until me and Frankie come back from Boston for two months can you please do this?_

_Carlo asked begging._

"I love Wila so sure she can stay with us and I was looking on the list of people I have to see today and Wila is on the list did you do this or did she? Gabi asked her brother and he said that he did because he wanted her to talk to Wila now.

They hang up a few minutes later after talking when Gabi hears a knock on her office door and she yells come in and she sees the door open to see a now 15 year old Wila Montez(Played by Cassie Steele from Degrassi) as of last month wearing skinny jeans that fits her figure really well with a tight black and pink stomach shirt that shows off way too much of her stomach and just how big her breast are and Gabi can see Wila's belly button ring, Wila is wearing black Chanel heels with her long dark hair down straigten with her bangs in her face with a little makeup on.

Gabriella sees that Wila has a nose ring. Gabi sighs not liking how this is turning out and tells Wila to close the door and she does sitting down on the chair while Gabi grabs her pad and pen and sits in a different chair.

"Well, I'm surprised to see my neice here do you want to tell why you dropped out of East High to hang out with some group that doesn't seem right? Gabi asked giving Wila a stern look. Wila looks away and looks around the room.

"Not really, can I go now? Wila asked in her British accent since she was born in England. Wila rolling her eyes. Gabi doesn't like how she's acting.

"You think just because your 15 you can act this way around me? Gabi asked not happy. Wila stares at her aunt sighing and shakes her head.

"I don't think that way at all Aunty Ella I just don't want to be here because I don't have a problem. Wila said sighing.

"Why are you acting this way Wila you have never been like this before I'm worried do you want to tell me how all this started?

Gabi asked worried about her Neice. Wila shakes her head.

"Wila this is not going to be easy okay your staying with me for two months so we have alot of time for you to talk to me. Gabi said making Wila groan.

"Why am I staying with you? Did my dads put you up to this? Wila asked glaring at her Aunt.

"Don't you dare glare at me little girl I'm your aunt and yes Wila your dads did put me up to this because they can't look after you when their in Boston for work so your staying with me now you can sit on that couch while my next person comes in.

Gabi said pointing to the couch and Wila sighs and sits on the couch listening to her Ipod.

Chad Danforth walks in and sighs when he sees his ex best friends girlfriend as his New Therapist.

"Hello Chad please close the door and sit down. Gabriella said already sitting.

Chad nods closing the door and sees Wila sitting on the couch.

"Who is she? He asked confused. Gabi tells him that she's her neice and just ignore her.

He sighs and sits down and they start talking for about a hour and a half and Gabi is writing some stuff down.

"Are you and Rain working things out or are you guys over for good? Gabi asked Chad.

"Well, I'm working on my anger problems and when that's over we will talk about it until then were still married. Chad said sadly.

Gabriella writes this down and sees that their time is up and Chad said that he will be making more apointments and he leaves.

Wila fell asleep awhile ago and Gabi wakes her up telling her its time to go and Wila turns her Ipod off and grabs her bag and they both leave for the day.

**At home with Wila and Gabriella.**

Wila's dads dropped her stuff off and She glared at both of them before taking her stuff and she goes into the living room and Gabi hugs her brother and her brother in law wishing them a safe trip and they leave.

"Wila let's bring your stuff to your room for two months. Gabi said nicely and Wila nods grabbing her stuff and they go upstairs and Gabi shows Wila her new room and Wila nods walking in and says that she will be down in a few minutes she's just going to take a nap and Gabi nods leaving her alone.

Wila closes her door and changes her clothes before going into her new bed and falls asleep.

Troy comes home a few hours later and Gabi tells him what's going on and he groans because he wanted alone time with her and she giggles pecking his lips.

"Sorry honey but she's family and I promised my brother I will help her on whatever is going on. Gabi asked grabbing ahold of his hands and pecks his lips again.

Troy pulls back and nods sighing and tries taking off his tie but he can't so she helps him.

"There you go sweetie how was work? She asked taking off his tie. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Good everybody was happy to see me. Troy was about to say something else when he hears loud music playing but a Angelic voice singing making him and Gabi stare at each other.

_Wila_" _know you can't stay_  
><em>So i won't be waiting<em>  
><em>Anticipating for the fall<em>  
><em>We had our time baby<em>  
><em>so i won't be waiting, Anticipating for the ca-a-all.<em>

They both go upstairs and open Wila's bedroom and see her dancing around with a girl with blond hair with has red highlights in it and they listen to Wila surpised to hear how good she is.

_Wila, **Her new best friend/girlfriend Pixie Anderson(Random girl),**_**Both.**

_Baby, it's over_  
><em>we both know, lets go forward<em>  
><em>i love you but in a different way<em>  
><em>i love you, forever.<em>

Gabriella and Troy stare at Wila and her friend as they sing together pefectly and dance around in her room for the next two months.

**Both"now that we've come to the end of our story,**  
><strong>and i know its gunna be hard for me,<strong>

They see Wila dancing sexy having a good time and they listen as she sings her part so beautiful that Gabi moves to the beat of the song along with Troy who is swaying with Gabi since he has his arms around her.

_Wila"might hurt some, might get too much_  
><em>but i gotta let it be<em>  
><em>as the world turns around and we go different places<em>  
><em>new things new dreams new faces,<em>  
><em>what a shake up, when we break up<em>  
><em>but we keep the memories<em>

_I know you can't stay_  
><em>so i wont be waiting, anticipating for the fall<em>  
><em>we had our time baby<em>  
><em>so i wont be waiting<em>  
><em>anticiptaing for the call<em>

**Pixie and Wila"turn it up turn it up**  
><strong>for the people that say<strong>  
><strong>were moving and we'll be okay<strong>  
><strong>turn it up turn it up<strong>  
><strong>for the people that say<strong>  
><strong>were moving and we'll be okay.<strong>

They stare at Wila's friend and listen as she sings and they see Pixie walk over to Wila grinning as she sings and Wila giggles and dances to the beat of the song and dances with her.

_**Pixie**_"_**maybe? its better, and i want you to be happy,**_  
><em><strong>sometimes people find it so hard just to say goodbye,<strong>_  
><em><strong>it aint easy the more and the more you try,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so they'l be cheating be deciveing,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but not me and my boy<strong>_

**Both"we understand that were friends and it just aint working,**  
><strong>no point in the constant fighting,<strong>

_**Pixie"so we'l be grown ups**_  
><em><strong>for a minute<strong>_  
><em><strong>and admit were just in it.<strong>_

**Both"I know you can't stay**  
><strong>so i wont be waiting, anticipating for the fall<strong>  
><strong>we had our time baby<strong>  
><strong>so i wont be waiting<strong>  
><strong>anticiptaing for the call.<strong>

**Both"turn it up turn it up**  
><strong>for the people that say<strong>  
><strong>were moving and we'll be okay<strong>  
><strong>turn it up turn it up<strong>  
><strong>for the people that say<strong>  
><strong>were moving and we'll be okay,<strong>

**turn it up turn it up for the people that say,were moving and we'll be okay.**

They see the song gets slower a little and Wila turns to see her Aunt standing at the door with a guy she has never seen and she keeps dancing and singing.

_Wila"i might lose my mind for a while_  
><em>but i'll be fine<em>  
><em>have you heard this thing that heals and its called time<em>  
><em>clock can tick away<em>  
><em>happy will fall in place<em>  
><em>and though my heart will break a new me,<em>  
><em>will fill the space.<em>

Gabriella and Troy keep looking at the two girls not saying anything and Pixie sees them and sings her part of the song.

_**Pixie"I know you can't stay**_  
><em><strong>so i wont be waiting, anticipating for the fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>we had our time baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>so i wont be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>anticiptaing for the call<strong>_

**Both"turn it up turn it up**  
><strong>for the people that say<strong>  
><strong>were moving and we'll be okay<strong>  
><strong>turn it up turn it up<strong>  
><strong>for the people that say<strong>  
><strong>were moving and we'll be okay,<strong>

**turn it up turn it up for the people that say, were moving and we'll be okay.**

They both clap for the girls as they end the song and the girls stare at them a little scared.

"Hello girls that was a great song who knew that Wila can sing and who is your friend here? Gabriella asked in her strong but stern French Accent freaking Pixie out.

Wila stares at her girlfriend/best friend a little worried that her Aunt might say something and Pixie stares at her wondering if she should say anything but Wila stares back at her Aunt.

"Hey Aunty Ella um this is my best friend/girlfriend Pixie Anderson she goes to East High with me but since I dropped out she has been bugging me about coming back. Wila said in her Bristish accent making Troy stare at Wila and Pixie suprised.

"Wow, no wonder I saw your faces before you two girls were my best students in my English class and Ms. McKessie told me about you dropping out Wila why would you do that? Troy asked his ex student confused.

Wila and Pixie stare at their English teacher shocked suprised to see him out of the school halls.

Pixie says hello to Mr. Bolton or what Gabriella calls him Troy and he says hello back to Pixie.

Gabriella looks at Pixie's outfit and she sees that Pixie is wearing a black tight mini skirt that hardly covers her ass with black hooker boots on her feet with a red tight stomach shirt that shows off her tan stomach.

The shirt looked just the one Wila was wearing before with her long strighten blond hair down with red highlights in her hair and she's wearing very dark eye makeup with red lip stick.

Gabriella stares at Wila surpised in her choice of girlfriend's since Pixie is almost wearing nothing.

"Aunty Ella, Pixie just came over to cheer me up after I spent all day waiting for her to get out of school and she really want's me to come back can't you be happy about this? Wila asked begging seeing the disapointed look on Gabriella's face.

Troy saw what Pixie was wearing today at school and he tried hard not to tell her to go home and change.

"How can I be happy for you when you don't even go to school and you have a girlfriend that dresses like you did before this is not right and I would like it if Pixie went home and came back tomorrow well dressed please. Gabi said pointing to the door and Pixie sighs grabbing her school bag saying good bye to all of them and leaves.

Wila stares at her ex teacher wondering what he's doing at her aunt's new house."What is Mr. Bolton doing here? She asked confused.

"This is Troy's or who you call Mr. Bolton's house and since were dating each other I moved in here with him along with his son John and your best friends and cousin's Tammin and Trinity. Gabi said smiling slightly.

Wila nods before walking over to her Radio and turning it off and Troy sees that she's wearing black and white short shorts that hardly covers her with a white tank top that shows alot of her stomach and a little of her cleavage making him get slightly turned on when he knows he shouldn't.

Troy snaps out of it when he feels Gabi tug on his arm and he turns his head to see his girlfriend Gabi and his ex student Wila stare at him confused. "Baby are you alright? Gabriella asked slightly pissed because he was staring at Wila in a way he shouldn't.

"I'm fine baby I was just thinking, um nice seeing you again Wila I will leave you two alone to talk. Troy said leaving the room.

Gabriella shakes her head still pissed then turns to Wila and says that she will talk to her tomorrow and that dinner would be ready in a few hours and Wila nods and Gabriella leaves the room.

Wila closes her door and starts thinking about how Mr. Bolton or Troy was staring at her and she kind of liked it just like she wants to do more with Troy.

She sighs and lays on her bed and closes her eyes dreaming about what her night would be like if Gabriella was out of town but she opens her eyes because she knows she can't since Pixie is dating her and she loves Pixie alot more and she doesn't want to lose her and she closes her eyes trying to rest.

**With Troy and Gabi in their bedroom.**

Troy sighs once again seeing his girlfriend glare at him for the past few minutes.

"Ella can't we just talk about this? Troy asked as they are sitting on the bed.

Gabriella sighs and turns away from his eyes and starts talking"You know she's 15 years old and your 25, it's wrong and I thought you loved me? She said with her back facing him.

Troy wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and she sighs resting her head on his chest.

"Honey, I don't want her okay I just got caught up in my mind and I never meant to make you feel that you couldn't trust me baby I do love you don't ever think I don't. Troy said kissing her hair and she closes her eyes.

Gabriella turns around in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck sighing softly.

"I don't want to lose you Troy that's all I'm just scared that I might lose you to my own family member. She said looking away.

"Ell, you are never going to lose me I'm your boyfriend and your the girl of my dreams I can't be with anybody but you and John loves you so much he almost calls you mommy. Troy said smiling.

Gabi smiles at the thought of John calling her mommy a week ago.

"I know and I'm sorry. Gabi asked pecking Troy's lips. Troy deepens the kiss putting his hands on her hips as they makeout a little bit.

They keep making out when they hear" TAKE ME NOT HER PLEASE. They pull back really fast and run out of their room and into Wila's room to see her screaming in her sleep and Gabi rushes over to her and shakes her and Wila keeps screaming and Troy sees that she's sweating and they both get worried.

Gabriella shakes her a little big more and Wila finally wakes up and sees her Aunt in front of her and she starts sobbing and jumps into her Aunts arms and Gabi holds her worried. Troy grabs a small wet towel and hands it Gabi and she wipes her face and Wila stops sobbing.

"Sweetie, Wila are you okay to talk to me or us about what's going on? Gabi asked softly rubbing Wila's back.

Wila looks up at her Aunt Ella with blood shot eyes and tears coming down her face and sighs.

"I can't- I-pro-promised-I wouldn't or he would hurt me the same way he hurt her. She said shaking in fear.

Troy and Gabriella stare each other scared and worried.

**Find out what happens next with Wila, Troy and Gabi and Who is this guy that hurt Wila's Friend?**


	7. Chapter 7 Office Romance,Sad News

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 7 Office Romance,Sad News]<strong>

**_You know that happened last time so find out what happens next._**

For the next few weeks Gabriella and Troy have worried about Wila since she had that scare and Tammin and Trinity came home two days after that and were happy and worried to see their cousin and Wila stopped talking to alot of people.

**With Wila at the mall with Pixie.**

Wila is wearing skinny jeans that hugs her cuves in all of the right places with a dark blue tank top that shows a little of her stomach with a black huddie over it and she has on black flip flops with her long black hair down a little curly.

Wila went into Gucci to look at some stuff. Pixie rolls her eyes because Wila won't even talk to her.

"Wila, come on you have to talk to me I'm your girlfriend. Pixie said in her own British accent making Wila glance at her.

"So, if I don't want to talk then I won't talk. Wila said going back to looking at the clothes.

Pixie sighs and walks out of the store and Wila spots her so called best friend Carlie Johnson(Random girl) staring at her and she rolls her eyes and turns to walk out the store but Carlie grabs her hand.

"Wila are you going to just ignore me we have been best friend since last year why are you changing because of that slut? Carlie asked in her soft voice. Wila glares at Carlie and pushes her away before leaving.

Carlie walks after her and grabs her hand making Wila jerk away and stares at her.

"Wila just because you turned the gay way doesn't mean we all hate you we just don't like your girlfriend. She said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be friends with fake backstabbing bitches like you and Goody twins Tami and Elle did you ever think about that? Wila asked pissed off.

Carlie stares at her hurt and shakes her head walking off with tears coming down her face and Wila sighs before going to find Pixie.

**With Gabriella at work.**

Gabriella is working on her paper work for next months conference in New York for all the Therapist and she's working on her script but she can't help but think about her niece Wila and who this guy is that's hurting her, she's also thinking about her Time with Troy that day since he made apointment to see her and talk.

There is a knock on her office door and she tells them to come in then she looks up to see her boyfriend Troy smiling at her, she tells him to come in and he closes the door locking it and he sits down and she stays at her desk and smiles into his blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Bolton what can I help you today? She asked smirking a little making him grin.

"Well do you smirk at all of the people you work with? Troy asked smirking back and she giggles softly.

Gabriella grabs his hand as he moves closer to the desk and they share a quick peck on the lips before sitting back down.

"I want to talk about what happened at the cookout with me and Chad. Troy said sighing. Gabriella nods. She gets her notepad and her pen out and stays at her desk while Troy moves his chair to the desk.

"Okay, that was a very crazy Event that day, alot of people got hurt how are you doing with your leg and wrist? Gabi asked him nicely."It's fine but there is still pain in my heart and it's not going away. He said making Gabriella stare at him worried.

"Why is there pain in your heart Troy? She asked even more worried making Troy stare into her now glassy brown eyes and he grabs her free hand and rubs it.

"Don't worry Baby, it's not like that it's more of a I hate my life kind of pain. Troy said seeing how his girlfriend is looking at him.

She doesn't write that down because other people are going to read her work some time in New York next month.

Troy sees her nod and goes back to her normal self and smiles at him nicely but a little fake.

"Are you okay Doctor Montez? Troy asked his girlfriend confused to see her looking pale. She nods really tired.

"Yes, just a little tired and a little stressed for this Conference in New York Next Month. She said. Troy forgot that she was going to be gone for about two weeks next month and he said he was going to miss her.

"Who is going to take over for you when your gone? He asked still holding her hand.

"Nobody, Every Therapist is going to be in New York for this conference and your going to have to deal without me for two weeks can you handle that Mr. Bolton? She said chuckling. He nods smiling and rubs her hand with his thumb and she smiles.

They talk a little bit more on how Troy's feeling about that day at the cookout and then they stop.

Troy's Session is over now. Gabriella didn't have anymore after that so Troy just hung out with her since it was Saturday and There is no Cameras in her office.

**Rated M Moment.**

Troy walks over to Gabriella's desk and Gabi giggles softly as Troy starts kissing her neck and she whispers softly"Did you bring Condom? She asked and he pulls back and takes it out of his pocket.

She grins and kisses his passionately and he deepens the kiss and they makeout a little.

He picks her up and puts her on his lap while he sits down on her chair and she pulls her skirt up and he takes her underwear off and he sticks two of his fingers in and out of her making her moan softly and she closes her eyes then she opens her eyes and moves her body up a little and pulls Troy's pants down a little along with his boxers while he keeps two fingers in her and runs her small hands down his big member making him crash his lips on hers so he doesn't make noise.

He takes his fingers out and takes the condom from her and puts it on himself and then she grins and goes down on him slowly.

"Damn, Baby, keep going faster I love it. Troy said moaning softly and Gabi wraps her arms around Troy's neck and goes a little faster making herself moan softly and Gabi smiles at him sexy and turns her head making sure nobody comes in and feels Troy go into her deeper making her scream loudly forgetting that she's at work and gasps softly making Troy chuckle softly and she hits chest feeling him go into her deeper and she bits on her lip trying not to moan.

There is a knock on her door and she stops moving with Troy still inside her and yells"Yes? She asked as Troy pushes in and out of her a little slower.

"It's me Sandra is everything okay? Sandra asked Gabi and Gabi giggles softly."I'm fine Sandra I just hit my arm on my desk really hard don't worry about I'm fine I screamed because it hurt . Gabriella said feeling Troy go in her more and she groans softly so Sandra won't hear her.

"Okay just making sure the rest of us are going home so you have to lock up okay? She asked and Gabriella said yes and Sandra and everybody even there boss left and they waited until the door closed.

"Fuck don't stop, Troy go deeper I want to feel you inside me harder. Gabriella said moaning and Troy does as he's told and goes in her more and she moves with him with such passion that it turns him on more.

A few hours later they both come at the same time and fall on each other and Troy pulls out of her and they clean up a little then they fix their clothes.

**End of Rated M Moment.**

"That was great baby, I love when your that close to me. Troy and Gabriella say at the time and they break out laughing and Troy wraps his arms around her waist.

They get her things together and walk out together and Troy goes to his car and see Gabi smirking at him and he walks over to her and she giggles with her arms around his neck and he chuckles and pecks her lips a few times."See You at home baby? Troy asked and Gabi nods before kissing his lips one more time then they pull back slowly.

**Later that night at home.**

Troy and Gabriella got home at the same time and they walk into the house and see Wila talking to her cousins in the main room wearing skinny jean shorts with a red stomach shirt showing off way too much of her flat tan stomach with nothing on her feet and she has her long dark black hair up in a messy pony tail with a little makeup on and she has a little makeup on.

"Hello Daddy. John said making Wila turn around and she stares into her Aunt's eyes sighing and walks upstairs to change her shirt. A week ago She talked with Wila and they agreed that around Troy's son John that she wouldn't show too much.

Wila comes back down wearing a blue hoodie over her shirt. Tammin comes home after cheerleading practice and sees her mom home.

"Hey mom how was work? Tammin asked putting her gym bag down. Tammin and Trinity have liked Troy alot and they think of him as a father and he treats them like his daughters.

"Tammin don't leave your gym bag near the door you have a room bring it there. Troy said sternly. Tammin nods sighing and brings her bag upstairs. Wila's cell rings and she picks up to see Pixies name and she ignores her.

Gabriella saw that it was Pixie's name on the phone and she starts at Wila confused wondering what's going with Wila and her girlfriend.

She hugs her daughters then hugs Wila and Wila feels really like she can't be around these people and is glad with her Aunt lets go of her. She goes upstairs and slams her door and calls somebody.

**With Wila in her room in her POV.**

I had to get away from these fucking people who are way to happy. I call Pixie back and wait until she picks up.

"Hello? I hear my girlfriend answer. I smile hearing her voice and I sigh knowing I should say sorry to her for walking off and ignoring her.

"It's Wila I'm sorry for ignoring you today I just had to be alone for awhile I need a favor can you get me the hell out of here? I asked her packing my stuff tired of feeling like I'm in fucking jail.

She said that she's coming to get me and and I grab all of my stuff never coming back to this place and I climb out of the window and I see her car and I run to it with my stuff and put my stuff in the back and get in and I peck her lips then we drive off.

**End of her POV.**

What she didn't know is that Trinity watched as she left.

**With Gabriella after Wila left.**

Gabriella walked upstairs after Wila left and knocked on her door to tell her that Dinner would be ready soon and she didn't get a answer.

She opens the door and sees that Wila's stuff is not there and she's not even there. Gabriella starts freaking and screams Troy's name making everybody run upstairs and they see that everything is gone even Wila.

Trinity doesn't say anything and looks down. Gabriella sees her daughter looking down and she can tell she knows something.

"Trinity Montez you know something now tell me now. Gabriella said sternly. Trinity sighs and tells her she saw Wila drive off with Pixie and Gabriella sighs.

Just then Gabriella's cell rings and she sees a unknown number on it and she answers it.

"Hello? She asked confused. She hears sighing and she stares at the phone even more confused.

"Ms. Gabriella Montez? The deep voice asked. She gets worried when she hears her last name like that.

"Yes this is her may I ask who is calling? She said making everybody stare at her. Troy stares at his girlfriend worried.

"This is Doctor Brent Golden calling from Albuquerque Hospital for a Wila Montez are you her Aunt? Brent asked on the other line. Gabriella's eyes widen hearing Wila's name.

"Yes I am is everything alright with her? Gabi asked almost in tears. Everybody sees her almost in tears and then they all stare at her in shock as Gabriella falls to the ground crying. Troy picks up the phone and talks to the person telling him his name and asked what's going on.

Troy hangs up staring at everybody and is shocked to hear the news.

Wila Montez was killed in a car crash and her girlfriend Pixie is in a Coma with a broken arm and leg. Gabriella sobs really loud knowing that she has to tell her brother and brother in law the news.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Mistake,I Love You Wila

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 8 The Mistake, I Love You Wila]<strong>

**_You know that happened last time so find out what happens next._**

For the past few days Gabriella hasn't been talking, sleeping, and she hasn't been to work. She's been eating but not that much and she has no feeling in her body all she ever feels is alone. She got a call from the Doctor and they mistaken said that Wila died when it was Pixie and Wila is out of her coma and She told her family what happened and they are the same like her, sad but really happy that Wila is alright but her parents who don't even care. They are just going on with their life like nothing happened. They are having the Funeral for Pixie in two days and Wila is still in the hospital.

**With Troy in his and Gabriella's room.**

He hates seeing his girlfriend like the way she is. She's wearing black sweat pants with a black tank top on with her hair up in a messy pony tail. He wraps his arms around her waist and she stares at him with no feeling in her body. "Baby, I know your still hurting but Wila is alright and you don't have to worry but the doctor wanted to know if you wanted to see Wila tomorrow? Troy said staring at her softly.

Gabriella sighs knowing he's right but she's mad at her parent's for being this way. "I will think about it Troy right now I want to be alone with no talking and no movement okay? She said softly with feeling in her body. Troy sighs knowing this is hard for her. "Okay sweetie I'm going downstairs love you? He said. Gabriella stares at him and sighs saying"I love you to Troy. He nods and leaves the room.

Gabriella hates to block her own boyfriend out along with her daughters and John. She sighs laying down on the pillow and starts sobbing thinking about the day that happened and she can't get it out of her head.

**With Troy downstairs with Tammin,Trinity and John.**

Troy hears Gabriella sobbing and he knows that he might as well sleep downstairs or in the other guest room. They finish making dinner and they eat.

Around 10:30 The girls and John go to their room and get ready for bed. Troy brings a plate of food up to his and Gabi's bedroom and opens the door to see Gabriella crying really hard and he puts the plate down on the side table and walks over to Gabi's side and holds her in his arms.

"Shh, baby I know this is hard for you but Wila is okay now and I know you hate that day but if you keep being like this your going to start getting depressed and I know your hurting baby please try to calm down. Troy said softly. He suddenly feels her body go limp and he knows that she fell asleep. He lays her down and covers her. She starts breathing normally again and falls into a deep sleep.

Troy stares at her really worried and grabs the plate of food and brings it downstair and wraps it up for the next day. He sighs hating to be away from the love of his life. He goes back upstairs and changes for bed. He gets in the bed and wraps his arm around her waist and falls asleep as soon as Gabriella snuggled in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next day Gabriella finally gets out of bed after falling asleep in Troy's arms for the first time in weeks. She had breakfast and brushed her teeth, got into the shower and she felt better feeling the warm water on her stiff body and she got dressed after her shower wearing skinny jeans that fit really well with a red tank top on with a black jacket since it got cold these days. She put her black ugg boots on. She has a little makeup and she has her hair down really curly at the ends.<p>

She grabs her cell phone and her purse along with her car keys and walks downstairs and said good bye to her boyfriend by giving him a goodbye kiss and Troy deepens the kiss loving the touch of her lips again. She pulls back slowly opening her eyes and stares at him lovingly smiling.

"I love you so much Troy I hope you know that. Gabi said before leaving the house and gets in her car and drives to the hospital to see Willa Montez.

**In Wila's Hospital Room.**

Gabriella pulled up to the hospital a few minutes ago and asked the front desk what room was Wila Montez in and they asked who she was and she said that she was Wila's Aunt Ella and they nod telling her that she was in room 215 and on the second floor and she nods and goes to the second floor.

When Gabriella got to Wila's room she took a deep breath and opened the door to see her now awake and Wila smiles at her Aunt still weak and Gabi sits down in the chair. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling? Gabi asked grabbing Wila's hand. She sighs. "Tired and weak I'm sorry I just left Aunty Ella It will never happen again. She said softly. Gabi nods telling that she believes her and that she was scared that day and that she loves her.

"I love you Aunty Ella and I'm really sorry I will never scare you again. Wila said closing her eyes again and falls asleep. Gabi sighs kissing her forehead then pulls back.

"I know you are sweetie and I'm going to take care of you when you get out of here and I Love You Wila. Gabi said closing her eyes a little.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9 Were Having A Baby,Engaged?

**Therapy leads to something more.**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_25 year old Troy Bolton, East High English teacher, had it all a great wife named Sharpay Evans, a 4 year old son named John and a great life but what happens when Troy finds his wife cheating on him with his so called best friend Chad Danforth who is like a brother to him. He takes it hard and his other best friend Tanner Shep who is is like his little sister, sets him up with one of her old college friends who is a therapist and when he goes to the first meeting he gets the shocked of his life._

_Find out what happens._

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans-Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Tanner Shep(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and more._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 9 Were Having A Baby? Engaged?]<strong>

**With Troy home working at some papers.**

25 year old Gabriella Montez has been feeling better since Wila was okay but she had to deal with Wila being upset about her best friend dying. Gabriella was back at work and Wila was finally out of the hospital feeling better but she wasn't in school. Troy was taking care of alot things around the house. He loved that Gabriella feeling better but he noticed that she was getting sick alot and he was worried. Troy has a week off since Christmas break was finally here. Tammin and Trinity walk into the house and see their mom's boyfriend and their teacher working on some papers. "Hey, Troy where is are mom? Trinity and Tammin asked at the same time.

Troy smiles at the girls and tells them that she was picking Wila up from the hospital. They forget that Willa had a doctors apointment.

Gabriella sighs staring at the paper in her hand and her and Wila walked in the house and Troy gives Gabriella a smile and she points to their bedroom and for him to Join her.

**With Gabriella and Troy talking.**

Troy walked in the room staring at his girlfriend confused and he wraps his arm around her waist and stares at her comfused and she stares at him sighing.

"Um while I was at the doctors with Wila, I got some test done and I wanted to ask you how you would feel about having more kids? She asked him.

He stares at her happy to hear her say that. "I want more kids any time but are you trying to tell me something baby? Troy asked her. She smiles at him brightly.

"I haven't been feeling the best but I wanted to know why so I took some test and the doctor said that I'm 10 weeks pregnant Troy so I'm having a baby. She said looking down.

Troy stares at her shocked not believing this and he walks over to her kissing her passionately making her gasps but she closes her eyes and kisses him back passionately wrapping her arms around his neck and Troy rubs down her waist loving that he's having another baby with the right woman. They pull back and Troy smiles at her.

"Were having a baby? He asked grinning while holding her face and she giggles and nods wiping the tears coming down his face. He wipes her tears and kisses her lips again.

Troy pulls back and walks over to his dresser making Gabriella stare at him confused. He turns around and walks over to her and says"Gabriella you made me so happy when I first met you and you were there for me when I needed you and I love you so much baby so Will you marry me? Troy asked getting on one knee showing her the huge rock.

Gabriella stares at him shocked and nods pulling him up and Troy puts the ring on her finger and she kisses him passionately,

They pull back and Gabriella smiles up at him. "Are you sure you want another baby with me Troy? Gabriella asked. She sees him nodding and she squeals jumping in his arms and Troy holds her and brings her to the bed and she kisses him passionately.

They spent a few hours showing each other how happy they were for each other. They take a shower and get dressed then they spend time with their family and they tell them the great news and they are happy for them,

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
